User talk:Curenatsuki
Welcome Hi everyone! Curenatsuki is here! How is everyone? Welcome to Curenatsuki's page! Curenatsuki hopes that we all will become good friends! OK ^w^ OCcreator14 (talk) 08:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) useless catagories I'm sorry you just made a mess by adding a mess of useless categories. Please do not do this again. Shadowneko (talk) 19:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I won't!Curenatsuki (talk) 00:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I am so glad that you use my pictures :D With the Power of Passion, Rouge and Flame, I'm CurePikachu! 06:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) You are very welcome! I love your pictures!Curenatsuki (talk) 10:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! :) I'm so glad someone actually likes my Precure group! I will be sure to visit your blog! :) MalaysianDragon (talk) 15:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I just want to say that you have the best avatars ♥ First Lovely Idol, now Pretty Rhythm. You must have some really good tastes. It's actually surprisingly rare for me to meet another Pretty Rhythm fan, so this is kind of special. Lovely Idol was okay, but I dropped it because I didn't like the scriptwriting. Anyway, we should talk sometime. I enjoy having nice long obsessions with my friends, so feel free to drop me a line, okay? ☺ PockyPrincess (talk) 06:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Penamesolen is inactive...can I help you? To answer you an Admin is some one is charge of the wiki. In this case since Penamesolen has been away for a very long time that is me. I have the power to delete things and ban users if they do bad stuff. Now please come to me if you want something next time k? Shadowneko (talk) 03:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) all I did I just turned on the badges and did the first edit. Shadowneko (talk) 09:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) not sure what you mean I've been running this place for a year but I've really only modified what was left behind my the previous admins so I'm not sure how to add the "Whatever that is". Shadowneko (talk) 12:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) No Problem! I added that category "Characters" because it has information about all the Pretty Cures and also pictures of them, but if you don't want that it is in that category, I can fix it. (P.S when leaving message, use that signature button up there, or add four of these; ~ , like I just do here; With the Power of Flame, Wind and Passion, I'm CurePikachu! 11:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) NP, If you are there now, why don't come to chat so we don't have write these all the time? I got the game Yup, i got the game, and it is kinda hard when you dance with them since there are hearts which distract you. I also have a intrest on joining the "Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki" since i have made one fan Pretty Cure, which is called; "Rainbow! Pretty Cure". I have a big journal with the episodes, music, sketches! Hope we talk soon about it~~! ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 14:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) : That is really nice of your friend giving you the game and you are correct it is really expensive...and i can call you Natsuki-Chan right? You can also call me Coco-Chan, Coco comes from my favorite mascot. Yes, i also want to join the "Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki" since you can make your own series. I am hoping on joining this day, but i have to finish some thing in here! ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 14:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, again! I just joined "Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki" and i made my own Pretty Cure fan series, here it is, Rainbow! Pretty Cure. So i hope we talk more about it! ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 20:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) : Yup it is really exspencive i got it about 23500 yen (about two hundred dollars), and i have really seen yours, i really like Kokoro Pretty Cure! I am planing to put info for Rainbow! Pretty Cure, and i might be helpful at doing tables at your Wiki since somehow you might have problems...if you want to! I just have one question, how does it feel to be an admin?...since i never was but seeing people as admins motivated me and made me work more! I also want to say that Detective Conan(the one in your avatar..right?) was one of my favorite animes, since he was too smart! Wow this section is getting bigger! ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 02:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC)